


Another One Bites The Dust

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 697: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Riddle House.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Another One Bites The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 697: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Riddle House. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Another One Bites The Dust

~

Severus listened as Dumbledore said his piece. He was certainly persuasive. He cajoled, appealing to Severus’ feelings for Lily, for Regulus. 

But Severus had heard similar speeches from Voldemort. He, too, was persuasive, could spin anything to suit his purposes. After years of being lied to, Severus recognised the signs. Dumbledore would sacrifice him in a heartbeat.

As Dumbledore spoke, Severus paced, plotting how to resume his search for more Horcruxes. There _was_ one place Regulus’s book mentioned he hadn’t checked. 

He didn’t want to go, but something told him he had to. He sighed. Riddle House would be dangerous. 

~

“What do you say, Severus?” 

Severus, plotting his upcoming trip to Riddle House, looked up. “All you’ve done is outline why I should help you. What you’ve failed to mention is how.” 

Dumbledore sighed. “I fear the role I’d like you to play may be dangerous.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “More dangerous than being in the Dark Lord’s inner circle, privy to his depraved plans?” He shuddered. 

Dumbledore regarded him silently for a moment. “I need you to foster that relationship, Severus. I need you to pass on what his plans may be. I need you to be my spy.” 

~

“So your idea of helping me is having me continue exactly what I’ve been doing?” Severus glared at Dumbledore, who had the grace to look ashamed. “How does that help me escape?” 

“Severus makes a good point, Albus,” Kingsley said quietly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “You’re a valuable resource, my boy. Surely you can see the advantages of spying for us—”

“I see the advantages to _you_ ,” Severus muttered. 

“I can also offer you a salaried job.” Dumbledore smiled. “Hogwarts is in need of a Potions professor.” 

“You want me to _teach_?” Severus snorted. “I’d rather…live in Riddle House!” 

~

“Ah, but if you accept a position at Hogwarts, I can add you to her protections.” 

Severus frowned. “Meaning?” 

“Meaning you could tap those protection in times of danger,” Dumbledore said. He smirked. “I haven’t offered this to many, Severus, but we need you. What do you say?”

Severus sighed, tempted. He glanced at Kingsley, who shrugged. “May I have a day to think about it?” he asked.

“Certainly.” Dumbledore inclined his head. “I look forward to your answer.” 

Once Dumbledore left, Severus said, “What do you think?”

Kingsley hummed. “I think you’re planning something involving Riddle House. Tell me.” 

~

Once Severus explained his plan, Kingsley whistled. “You think there’s a Horcrux stashed in Riddle House? You shouldn’t go alone.” 

Severus snorted. “I’ll just owl Dumbledore and have him meet me there as backup, shall I?” 

Kingsley smiled. “I was offering to go with you, but if you’d rather Albus—”

Severus gaped at him. “You’d go with me?” 

Kingsley shrugged. “As I just said.”

“I…thank you.” Severus exhaled. “Have you told Dumbledore about Regulus’s book or the Horcruxes?” 

Kingsley shook his head. “No.” 

“Why not?” 

“I promised I’d tell no one, remember?” Kingsley smiled. “And I keep my promises.” 

~

Riddle House was in better shape than Gaunt House, and it didn’t appear haunted. Still, it was creepy. Severus’d half expected to have to persuade more ghosts to help him. 

Looking out the window at the graveyard, Severus shuddered, glad for Kingsley’s company. 

“Any idea where to look?” Kingsley asked. 

“No clue. I don’t even know if there’s actually a Horcrux hidden here.” 

“It’s still a good idea to check.” Kingsley sighed. “I’ll take the kitchen and living room, you check the bedrooms and bath?” 

Severus nodded. “Yell if you need help.” 

Drawing his wand, Kingsley smiled grimly. “You, too.” 

~

Severus had just finished searching bedrooms when it happened. Hearing slithering, he spun, spotting Voldemort’s snake moving towards him. “Kingsley!” he cried.

He fired hexes at Nagini, backing up as she continued advancing. 

“Rowena’s tits!” Kingsley swore as he ran into the room. “What the hell—?”

“It’s the Dark Lord’s familiar!” Severus cried. “She was obviously guarding Riddle House. We can’t let her report back to him!” 

Kingsley nodded, and, to Severus’ shock, drew a short sword and neatly beheaded Nagini. 

She collapsed, black smoke spiralling out of her before dissipating. 

“Salazar!” Severus whispered. “I think she was a Horcrux!” 

~

“Looks like this trip to Riddle House was a success,” said Kingsley, cleaning his short sword with a cloth. 

Severus, inspecting Nagini’s body, looked up. “What was that you used to kill her?” 

Kingsley smiled. “I figured we might need something special to kill a Horcrux if we found one. This is Rowena Ravenclaw’s sword. Not as famous as some, but powerful nonetheless.” 

Severus nodded, impressed. “Good thinking.” 

Kingsley grinned. “I’m Ravenclaw. It’s what we do.” He looked around. “And something tells me we should leave. Your boss isn’t going to be happy about this.” 

Severus smirked. “No he isn’t.” 

~

Summoned to Malfoy Manor, Severus entered the ballroom. The moment he walked in, he was handed a cup. “Drink,” said Avery.

Severus obeyed. 

“Severus!” Voldemort moved forward. “Nagini was murdered today at Riddle House!” 

Severus genuflected. “My condolences, my Lord.” 

“Only someone close to me could’ve done it.” Voldemort’s eyes burned into his. “That was Veritaserum. Tell me. Did you murder Nagini?” 

“No, my Lord.” 

Voldemort exhaled. “I didn’t doubt you, but I had to be sure.” Turning towards Avery, he said, “Give Severus the cup. He’ll test everyone else.” 

Accepting the cup, Severus hid his smirk. He owed Kingsley. 

~


End file.
